victors_drag_racefandomcom-20200213-history
Season 7
Season 7 of Victor's Drag Race was officially announced in July 2019. The first episode was released in October 2019. The permanent judges of the show are Traina Vega, Adamozova Smalls, Wikozo and RuPaul herself This season featured 12 contestants competing for the title of "The Sims Next Drag Superstar", a one-year supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills cosmetics, and a cash prize of $100,000. The season debuted with a live and same-day viewership of 350,000, a 20% increase from the previous season. Venomous is the winner of the season, with Little Mattel being a runner-up and Kaya Azorova, Catuconi Rose being eliminated in a lip-sync smackdown. Kaya Azorova and Astonica returned in All Stars 2, where Astonica won the season and Kaya Azorova placed 4th overall. Little Mattel and Catuconi Rose are rumored to be on All Stars 3, but the official cast hasn't been confirmed yet. Coco Hot Chicken said on her Twitter "Get ready, 'cause I'm coming back as a vegan. Coco Not Chicken has arrived", which means she might come back on All Stars season, but we don't know on which yet. Tabitha Oxygen has been confirmed as a lip-sync assassin of the season. Kaya Azorova was picked by other contestants as a Miss Congeniality of the season. Runway song this season was "Supermodel (feat. Skeltal Ki)" by RuPaul from album "Remember Me" Contestants :█ The contestant won RuPaul's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant competed in a four-person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and was eliminated. :█ The contestant won the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was one of two maxi challenge winners. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but was not eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & was the one who was eliminated. :█ After being eliminated, the contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality by viewers. :█ The contestant did not participate in the episode. :█ After being eliminated, the contestant returned and appeared on the final, but was out of the running. Episodes Episode 1: "Sickeness!" Airdate: October 1, 2019 This episode starts with new queens entrancing the workroom. As they meet each other the bell rings and RuPaul has a message. This episode's maxi challenge is Session Profession, same as in every season. Fergie and Will.i.am join Victor, Trina, Adamozova, RuPaul on the judging panel, as the first queen gets eliminated from the competition. * Guest Judge: Fergie, Will.i.am *'Maxi Challenge:' Session Profession *'Runway Theme:' Hot As Hell *'Maxi Challenge Winner: '''Coco Hot Chicken *'Maxi Challenge Prize: $1000 Gift card from Rossman *'Bottom Two: '''Alaha Vortex, Tabitha Oxygen *'Eliminated: Alaha Vortex *'Lip Sync Song:' "Flash Pose" by Pabllo Vittar, Charli XCX *'Farewell Message': "Vortex Club Is Closed. UNFORTUNATELY." Entrance Order Episode 2: "Think Outside Of The Box" Airdate: October 2, 2019 The first queen has gone home while other queens are still competing. This time around they are fighting for the title of "Miss Wet T-shirt" in a hilarious mini-challenge, after that they're making gorgeous flowers and then slaying the runway with a category "Think Outside Of The Box Extravaganza". Becky G, Maluma ''join Victor, Trina, Adamozova and RuPaul on the judging panel, as the second queen gets eliminated.'' * Guest Judge: Becky G, Maluma *'Mini Challenge: '''Miss Wet T-shirt *'Mini Challenge Winner: Kaya Azarova *M'ini Challenge Prize: '''A $500 gift card from H&M *'Maxi Challenge: 'Make A Flower *'Runway Theme: TOOTB Extravaganza *'Maxi Challenge Winner: '''Venomous *'Maxi Challenge Prize: A $10000 gift card from Rockstar Wigs *'Bottom Two: '''Coco Hot Chicken, Tabitha Oxygen *'Eliminated: 'Coco Hot Chicken *'Lip Sync Song: '"bad idea" by girl in red *'Farewell Message: "The fuck I've won the last episode. I love y'all. - Coco Hot chicken <3" Episode 4: "Monster Ball" Airdate: October 5, 2019 In this episode, the queens were challenged to do a sicknieng look for a legendary monster ball. Nikita Dragun and Bretman Rock join Victor, Trina, Adamozova and RuPaul on the judging panel, as we get to see a gagworthy lip-sync to a song called "Aura". * Guest Judge: ''Nikita Dragun, Bretman Rock *Mini Challenge:' Liar!'' *''Mini Challenge Winner: 'Venomous *''M'''ini Challenge Prize: ''A $2,500 gift card from Arda Wigs *''Maxi Challenge: 'Monster Ball *Runway Theme:' Monster Ball'' *''Maxi Challenge Winner': ''Venomous, Astonica'' *''Maxi Challenge Prize: ' A $5000 gift card from Fierce Drag Jewels *Bottom Two: '''Nabby Fae, Tabitha Oxygen *''Eliminated: 'Tabitha Oxygen *Lip Sync Song: '"Aura" by Lady Gaga'' *''Farewell Message: "I DON'T HAVE ANY MORE OXYGEN!! IT-IT-IT WAS TABITHA!"'' Episode 4: "Do art!" Airdate: October 4, 2019 * Guest Judge: ''Nikita Dragun, Bretman Rock *Mini Challenge:' Liar!'' *''Mini Challenge Winner: 'Venomous *''M'''ini Challenge Prize: ''A $1000 gift card from Brita *''Maxi Challenge: 'Monster Ball *Runway Theme:' Monster Ball'' *''Maxi Challenge Winner': ''Venomous, Astonica'' *''Maxi Challenge Prize: ''' A $6000 gift card from Diva's Jewls '' *Bottom Two: '''Vanda Spell, Nabby Fae *''Eliminated: ''Vanda Spell *''Lip Sync Song: '"T''TYLXOX" by ''Bella Thorne *Farewell Message': "The witch is gone. Stay positive! XOXO"''